<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schrodinger's Cat by All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794705">Schrodinger's Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me/pseuds/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me'>All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Quantum Mechanics, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me/pseuds/All_My_Fandoms_Are_Killing_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In quantum mechanics, Schrödinger's cat is a thought experiment that illustrates an apparent paradox of quantum superposition. In the thought experiment, a hypothetical cat may be considered simultaneously both alive and dead as a result of being linked to a random subatomic event that may or may not occur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schrodinger's Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>In quantum mechanics, Schrödinger's cat is a thought experiment that illustrates an apparent paradox of quantum superposition. In the thought experiment, a hypothetical cat may be considered simultaneously both alive and dead as a result of being linked to a random subatomic event that may or may not occur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chest sits buried somewhere in the tundra, hidden away from friend and foe alike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A child runs home from an obsidian room, desperate to find the truth that lies in waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A disc transfers hands like a MacGuffin, nobody truly knows where it is at any point in time but everybody craves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child begins tearing up the ground in a frantic search for the hidden chest. Did he hide it? No, he wouldn't have done that. Would he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He terraforms the earth near his house, hopefully his neighbor doesn't mind. He'll put the dirt back when he's done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where is it? The voice said it was here. The voice had to be lying, he wouldn't have hidden a chest. He had nothing to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he'd hidden something, that meant he couldn't be trusted. He was a danger to everyone he cared about. So that's why he didn't hide it. It doesn't exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't find it. This is good! That means it's not there! The voice was lying. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be lying. He wouldn't hurt his friends. He doesn't want to hurt anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frantically plows through the dirt with his shovel. It's not here. It's nowhere. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It- it's here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No, the chest has to be here for another reason. There's no way he put that there. No way he hid a disc in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the disc was in there then that means he betrayed everyone. If it's not then he was safe and the voice was wrong, it lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course the disc isn't in there, why would it be? Of course he didn't put it there. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>have put it there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Copenhagen interpretation states that a quantum system remains in superposition until it interacts with, or is observed by the external world. When this happens, the superposition collapses into one or another of the possible definite states.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the chest will collapse the superposition. The child would be the ally and the villain all at once until he revealed the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at the chest. He should leave it there, then nobody would ever have to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it's in there, no one can trust him. If it's not, he's safe. It's not in there. There's no way it can be in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want to check. Because if he checks, then he'll know. He doesn't want to know but he needs to. He knows he needs to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a breath. He opens the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it is. Schrodinger's "Cat".</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Super short one shot, I hope you liked it.<br/>All references to quantum mechanics taken from Wikipedia, don't @ me<br/>Also I've been streaming on twitch at TheSuperestNova if you want to check me out sometime. Have a great day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>